Gamer 2.0
" " is the fifth episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its US premiere was on August 1, 2019 on Netflix. Synopsis When he can't find anyone to test his video game that pits formerly akumatized villains against one another, Max again becomes one himself: Gamer 2.0.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Plot Marinette is stressed because she has a lot of work to do: study for her history test, design Kitty Section shirts, and make a poster for Jagged Stone. Her father invites her to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III with him, and although Marinette really wants to, she turns him down since she has so much to do. Dejected, Tom asks Sabine why Marinette must grow up so fast, to which Sabine replies by saying that it’s a part of life. The two decide to play Ultimate Mecha Strike together. The next day, after finishing her history test, Marinette overhears Max talk about a new video game he designed and invites several of his classmates to test the game with him, though they each turn him down due to various reasons. Marinette is intrigued by the game but, knowing that she still has a ton of other stuff to take care of, she stops Max before he can even ask her, stating that she must resist the temptation before futilely trying to explain why she can’t play with him. Chloé tells Max that the reason no one wants to play his video game is because everyone has a much more interesting life than him — even Marinette. Marinette says that she wasn’t just making excuses not to play with Max but has to take off before she can explain herself. Opening his locker, Max finds Markov and asks him if he’d like to play his new video game, but Markov turns him down since he’s communicating with artificial intelligences to find a solution to global warming. Upset that no one wants to play with him, Max is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Gamer 2.0, who zaps previously akumatized villains into his life-sized video game dimension. While fencing, Adrien notices Kagami and his fencing teacher disappear, so he runs into a bathroom stall and transforms into Cat Noir. Just as Marinette finishes designing the new Kitty Section T-shirts, all her friends disappear. Gamer 2.0 then comes onto the screen and announces to Ladybug and Cat Noir that all the people who they’d previously saved are trapped in his game and in order to save them again, they must play. Marinette transforms into Ladybug and meets with Cat Noir. Gamer 2.0 then provides each of them with their own pyra-pod. Cat Noir wonders if it’s a trap, but Ladybug assures him that he just wants to play. The two put on their earpieces to keep in touch and enter the pyra-pods, where they are flown into Gamer 2.0’s video game dimension. Once inside the game dimension they get their hands locked into place and are forced to use old akumatized villains to win a game that Gamer 2.0 created himself. In it one of them either Ladybug or Cat Noir have to pick an old villain who will fall into this fighting arena. Gamer 2.0 does the same. Once both of the old villain are on the fighting arena they begin to fight. Regaining their old powers the villains attack one another trying to throw their opponent off the arena and onto the ground. Once one of the villains touch the ground their akumatized object gets taken off them and into the control of Gamer 2.0. Once all of the old villains are defeated Ladybug and Cat Noir have to go face to face with each other to find out who will fight Gamer 2.0. The round begins but neither of them move. They know what will happen if any of them lose their miraculous to Gamer 2.0. Then suddenly, Cat Noir walks backwards and purposely jumps off. While Ladybug is horrified, he calls out to let her know that he trusts her and knows that she will restore his Miraculous along with all the other people in Paris. Ladybug and Gamer 2.0 are left to fight. Gamer 2.0 lets Ladybug pick 4 of the defeated opponent's objects/powers. She calls on her Lucky Charm and receives a bag of flour. Once she figures out what to do, she chooses Sandboy's Pillow, which lets her float in the air, Troublemaker's Pen, which makes her intangible, Volpina's Flute, which creates illusions, and Cat Noir's ring, which has the power of Cataclysm. She enters the fighting arena and the final round begins. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Max Kanté/Gamer 2.0 Minor Characters * Jagged Stone (mentioned/pictured) * Jean Duparc (background) * Manon Chamack/Puppeteer * Nadja Chamack/Prime Queen * Tom Dupain/Weredad * Sabine Cheng * Nino Lahiffe/Bubbler * Alya Césaire/Lady Wifi * Caline Bustier/Zombizou * Ivan Bruel/Stoneheart * Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Evillustrator * Lê Chiến Kim/Dark Cupid * Rose Lavillant/Princess Fragrance * Juleka Couffaine/Reflekta * Lila Rossi/Volpina * Ondine (mentioned) * Alix Kubdel/Timebreaker * Marc Anciel/Reverser * Mylène Haprèle/Horrificator * Chloé Bourgeois/Antibug * Sabrina Raincomprix/Vanisher * Markov * Mr. Damocles/Dark Owl * Roger Raincomprix/Rogercop * Adrien's bodyguard/Gorizilla * Xavier Ramier/Mr. Pigeon * Fred Haprèle/Mime * Kagami Tsurugi/Riposte * Armand D'Argencourt/Darkblade * Befana * Copycat * Anansi * Stormy Weather * Frightningale * Kung Food * Glaciator * Sapotis * Style Queen * Troublemaker * Gigantitan * Sandboy * Pixelator * Santa Claws * Despair Bear * The Pharaoh * Bakerix * Desperadahttps://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1139830317706072066 * Mrs. Michelle * Prince Ali (mentioned) * Civilians * Pigeons Trivia * This is the third time Max gets akumatized into Gamer, following “Gamer” and "Catalyst". * This episode shows the most akumatized villains at one time, though only Max was actually akumatized. *This episode also currently holds the record for most akumatized villains shown in one episode, with 43. * This episode shows Ladybug "wearing" the Cat Miraculous, but her costume didn't change at all due to the ring being part of the game. * While she did use Cataclysm, she did not use the Ultimate Power gained when possessing both the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous. Which is understandable because Ladybug doesn't know the incantation to activate said power, nor would it have worked due to the ring being part of the game. ** As she possesses Volpina's flute, she's able to use the Mirage power (possessed by both Volpina and Rena Rouge) to make copies of herself. ** Also, this is the first time Ladybug uses Cataclysm and Mirage. *** Since we see Ladybug use both these powers it could foreshadow Marinette's future forms as Lady Noir in "Reflekdoll" and as Multifox in "Kwamibuster". * This episode features Desperada's appearance and her akumatized object before her actual debut. ** It also shows Weredad before his official episode debut, though this episode was released after "Weredad" internationally. * This episode features what appears to be a red laser beam whose akumatized villain of origin has not yet been confirmed. * Animan, Guitar Villain, Magician of Misfortune, Simon Says, The Collector, Robostus, Captain Hardrock, Syren, Frozer, Queen Wasp, Malediktator, Catalyst, Rena Rage, Shell Shock, Chameleon, Animaestro, Backwarder, Silencer, Oni-Chan, Destroyer, Miraculer, Oblivio and Christmaster are all akumatized villains who did not appear on the characters selection screen or in the final stages of the game. ** Queen Wasp, Rena Rage, Shell Shock, Chameleon, Oni-Chan, Miraculer, Oblivio appear as the victims alternative akumatized form. ** Despite Markov disappearing, Robostus did not appear in the selection screen. ** Despite Marc Anciel disappearing, Reverser did not appear in the selection screen. However, Gamer is able to take his form. ** Despite appearing on the selection screen, Bubbler does not make a physical appearance for the entire episode. * This is the second time Ladybug and Cat Noir have used their ear communicators, with the previous time being "The Dark Owl". Coincidentally, both those scenes are near or at the stadium. * This is one of the few times Ladybug uses the Miraculous Ladybug (superpower) before purifying the akuma. * It's revealed that Sabine knows how to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III. * Like "Dark Cupid" and few other episodes Cat Noir was forced to fight Ladybug. ** But unlike these episodes he wasn't mind controlled into doing it. Errors * Despite losing the battles of Befana vs Dark Owl and Copycat vs Puppeteer, Ladybug was shown to have access to their power sources in the final stage, with the exception of Copycat. * Antibug's mask is missing when she’s in the arena. * Weredad's hair is miscolored white in the selection screen. * Zombizou's hair is miscolored white. * Lady Wifi's bangs are miscolored red before the fight between Timebreaker begins. * Despite Cat Noir choosing the character of Anansi, Ladybug's face is shown as the 1st Player's picture on the screen. * After losing the battle of Mr. Pigeon vs Dark Cupid, Dark Cupid doesn't have his wings and the brooch is still on his chest. * When timebreaker in the arena, she doesn't have her both eyes. * After Marinette transforms into Ladybug, Ladybug's shadow is floating in the air for 1 second when she is going to land on the rooftops. de:Gamer 2.0 es:Jugador 2.0 fr:Gamer 2.0 pl:Gracz 2.0 pt-br:Jogador 2.0 ru:Геймер 2.0 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes